


Smutember 2019-Surprises

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Ghost Sex, Homophobic Language, Invisibility, Orgasm, Party, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Surprise Sex, Surprises, wardrobe malfucation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Sam is stuck at a boring party with her parents, so Danny surprises her with sex, in front of everyone.





	Smutember 2019-Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember. Request by anontmous

Sam wanted to die. Her parents were throwing a party for all there stupid rich friends. And of course, Sam was stuck playing hostess. And she was bored out of her freaking mind. Her parents and their friends were so insipid. At her dress wasn’t bad. Her normal plaid skirt and black top were out of the question as was her favorite black gothic dress. 

She wore a purple dress with black highlights. The result was elegant enough for her parents, with enough gothic flair that Sam could stand to wear it. 

She was talking to one of her father’s business partners from Wisconsin. Bored out of her mind, she listed to him drone on and on about the fucking stock market or something. A cold breeze blow past her bare shoulders. She briefly rubbed them, looking around for a source. 

Did someone leave the air conditioner on? No, this felt different. An icy chill ran across breasts. Her eyes widened at her hardening nipples. She hopes that it isn’t noticeable in this dress. God, she hopes this jerk doesn’t notice. There was only one explanation for this. 

A laughing in her ears confirmed it. “Hahahaha.”

“Danny.” 

“Sorry?” The man asked. 

Shit, she forgot about him. “Ah, sorry just remembered something my boyfriend said earlier.”

“Ah, a boyfriend. His he a gentleman?”

She felt invisible fingers tweak her nipples. “An absolute gentleman.” 

“That’s good to hear. From your father’s description of you, I thought you were one of the gays.”

Sam resisted the urge to punch his face. Fortunately for her, Danny distracted her by prodding her ass with his erection. 

“Oh, hahaha.” She tried to disguise her shout of surprise into a laugh. Using his ghost powers, Danny phased his cock through her dress so his penis could enter her pussy. Furiously being fucked by Danny, Sam let out a groan. 

“Are you alright?” 

“O-of course. Excuse me, I need some refreshments.” With much difficulty, she waddled off to the food table. It was slow enough to allow Danny to stay inside her. While she hoped that what was happening to her wasn’t noticeable to her parents party guests, she couldn’t he;p but notice a few strange stares. 

Once she got to her goal, she planted her hands down on the table hard. The whole table shook with each thrust Danny took. 

Sam almost shouted his name. “Da..mn good crab cakes here!” 

Legs quivering, she succumbed to her orgasm. Her juices ran down her thighs as she clenched around Danny’s dick. Grabbing the table cloth, Sam knocked down a few plates. She tried to stifle her scream. What came out was a strange mewling sound. That definitely turned a few heads to her direction. Danny continued to pound her. Her tits popped out, Sam adjusted her dress hoping no one noticed. She felt his cold ghost hands all over her ass. It wasn’t long until Sam felt Danny cum in her. 

As she caught her breath, Danny exited her. His work done, he fly out of his girlfriend’s house. Checking to make sure the girls weren't showing, Sam turned around and saw every guest looking at her. Her hair was a mess and drool was dribbing out the side of her mouth. She wiped it off with the back of her hand. 

“Everybody having a good time?”


End file.
